


Let's Get Lost (Together)

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Both kinds of happy endings actually, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, with an audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Buck has many fantasies to jerk off to, he just didn’t realize Eddie was one of them.Then one day, he does.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 16
Kudos: 400





	Let's Get Lost (Together)

**Author's Note:**

> So. I've never published smut before, please be kind?   
> If I missed any tags, leave me a comment here or [on tumblr](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/ask).  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

There are multiple sources Buck can masturbate to. 

He’s been keeping a folder full of videos and links, organized by genre, since he first ventured into the depths of online porn. He has a subfolder with his favourites if he doesn’t have the time or need to seek new things. Straight to the point, which is the only straight thing about him, really.

Random online porn works too, especially when he gets bored of the usual stuff. There’s a reason his search history is set to be deleted every time he closes his laptop. Not that anyone uses it but lately he’s had friends over more often, friends with kids even. So. Better safe than sorry.

Celebrity crushes, that’s a classic. They changes over time. Men, women, whoever caught his eye the past days. He used to have obsessions, fixating on the same famous face and body for way too long. Daydreaming. It could feel a little sad sometimes but hey, whatever rocks your boat, right?

Sometimes he goes back to some old memory, thinking about someone he knew, a moment he still cherishes after all this time. Maybe because the sex was so good, or the feelings so overwhelming he can still taste them if he closes his eyes, touching himself.

Then he meets Abby, and for a while he doesn’t even think about seeking outside stimulation. She’s everything he needs, it’s good, it’s fun, it’s real. It’s enough. But then she’s gone and he’s alone again with fantasies and an empty bed.

None of the women he meets after compares to what he had with Abby, and then his life turns into a mess of accident, tsunami and physical therapy, of friendships broken and fixed, so the scenarios in his head are more messy, less drafted, full of imaginary people with faces that don’t belong to anyone real. 

Except one. There’s this one guy coming back often, and Buck isn’t sure where he came from. He never sees his face, he just imagines the shape of his back, the muscular arms holding him, his hands on Buck and the surprisingly soft lips pressing against his neck. It’s rough and it’s soft and it’s taking Buck over the edge very damn time. Buck knows that he’s getting back into an obsessive phase except this time, his dream partner doesn’t have a name, or even a face. Buck spends more and more time thinking about the guy, and he’s not even real.

Except he is and it takes a very dangerous call where Eddie has to grab Buck’s waist to get him out of a burning house for Buck to realize it. The arm on his waist, Eddie panting against his neck as he drags Buck out to safety, it’s like the missing pieces of Buck’s wet dreams.

Fuck. That’s probably the worst epiphany ever. He knows he likes Eddie, of course he does they’re friends, best friends even, almost a family when Chris is in the picture. There’s no way he could be thinking about Eddie when he’s-- except he is, he totally _is_ picturing Eddie fucking him when he’s alone and horny.

“Everything okay?” Eddie asks, as the team gathers up before going back to the station and Buck looks lost in his thoughts.. 

Buck just nods. He stays quiet on the ride back and til their shift ends, when he can finally go home and think about what a terrible person he is, having sex dreams about his best friend.

-

Buck’s been home for less than ten minutes when Eddie parks in his driveway. He doesn’t hear him coming in, his mind busy debating on how to handle the situation. Should he yield to temptation just one time and jerk off thinking about Eddie before moving on and never thinking about it ever again, or should he stop himself right now before the fantasy becomes a daydream, and the daydream turns into real life want, if that’s not already too late? He throws his shirt away going up towards the bathroom, his shoes already abandoned in the entryway, when he hears the door closing, and Eddie, _why is Eddie here?_ , looking at him from downstairs. The daydream turned nightmare quicker than expected.

“You look like hell,” Eddie says, climbing up the stairs in no time, and Buck snorts. Yeah he does, and he has reasons, all of them staring back at him. “What’s going on?” Eddie adds.

Buck shakes his head no. No he’s not telling him anything. Can’t. Won’t. He’s just gonna deal with it, whatever way he chooses too, and move on. He’s gonna fight the urge to kiss and grab and lick every part of the man in front of him. Then it’s back to their regular friendship. It’s not the best plan but it’s the only plan he has.

“Come on man, you know you can tell me everything,” Eddie smiles.

“Not this.” Buck shakes his head, “really Eddie, not this.”

“I thought we were done keeping secrets from each other, man,” Eddie takes a step towards Buck, putting a hand on his arm and Buck shivers, blood flowing south. His body is gonna betray him even if his mouth resists spitting out the truth. “I have your back, whatever it is.” 

Eddie looks so confident it’s infuriating, and Buck almost wants to tell him just to prove him that sometimes they should keep secrets. Just to see the look of horror on his face when he understands what’s going on in Buck’s fucked up mind. But it’d be the end of them, the end of that friendship that means so much to him and hopefully to Eddie too.

“Eddie, please, you don’t understand.”

“Try me,” Eddie says, and the cocky grin on his face is all Buck needs to let go. Whatever. He asked. 

Buck leans in, whispering close to Eddie’s ear. “I think of you when I masturbate.”

The look on Eddie’s face in unreadable, and they stand staring at each other for what seems to be an eternity. Buck thinks now would be a good time for a new meteor shower, piercing through his roof to give him an escape from the mess he’s made.

“Show me,” Eddie finally says and Buck, well Buck has no idea what’s going on anymore. Where’s the look of disgust? Where’s the turning away and never coming back? Eddie’s just looking at Buck with hungry eyes, licking his lips and. “Or do you need me to help?” Eddie adds after a moment, breaking the silence, his hand moving from Buck’s arm to his belt buckle.

“Fuck,’ Buck lets out shivering under Eddie’s touch. 

“That’s the idea, yeah,” Eddie grins. “Wait unless you don’t want to?” He stills his hand halfway down Buck’s pants, the hunger gone replaced by doubt on his face. “Shit did I overstep?”

Buck chuckles and shakes his head no. “Eddie if anyone overstepped it’s me when I told you--” his words get lost in his throat when Eddie’s hand presses on his cock, gently brushing up and down. Buck moans, and rests his hand on Eddie’s arms to steady himself. This is definitely ten times better than any dream he ever had, yet it doesn’t feel real. Is Eddie really pushing him back on the bed and joining him there, staying on all four above him, hands on each side of his head? Buck reaches out, putting a hand on Eddie’s neck, feeling his pulse underneath his fingers. He’s here, for real. But he’s not moving anymore.

“Show me,” Eddie says again, eyes locked on Buck.

Buck lets his free hand trail down slowly under his pants, fingers teasing his own cock under the fabric, picturing Eddie’s hand in place. Eddie, who’s not even touching him anymore, just looking, gaze sweeping from Buck’s eyes to the bulge of Buck’s pants and everywhere in between, waiting for Buck to move.

Buck presses his hand more firmly around his cock, getting hard in a second. He knows what he likes and how to make himself come, but this is all to show Eddie so he starts with slow strokes, biting his lip to control his moans, panting as a first wave of pleasure fills his body. 

He whines as he slides his thumb over the tip of his shaft, the only part poking out of his pants. Above him Eddie’s biting his lower lip, panting as much as Buck and the sight of him makes Buck smile. Knowing that he’s responsible for Eddie’s flustered face makes him harder, and he speeds up the pace of his hand, hips jerking faintly. 

He lets go of Eddie’s neck, hand sliding onto his arm where he can feel the man’s muscles tense under his touch. The more Buck tightens his grip around his cock, the more he tightens his grip around Eddie’s biceps and it’s almost like Eddie’s the one touching him now and that thought alone gets him near the edge. It’s too soon though. He lets out a grunt and loosens the grip of both his hands, then takes the time to pull his pants down just enough to let Eddie see him fully. 

“Like what you see?” Buck teases, caressing his thighs, avoiding his cock for a moment and grinning when Eddie nods and grips the sheets in his fists to resist getting his hands on Buck. 

Buck rests a hand on Eddie’s cheek, fingers softly brushing his mouth, thumb pressing on his lips until Eddie opens his mouth to suck the finger in, eyes locked on Buck. Buck rocks his hips and his hand finds his way back on his cock, fingers curling around it, setting a pace that he knows is gonna get him to orgasm. 

“Eddie,” he whines, craving for the man’s touch but eager to just show him, as he was asked, show Eddie what he’s been missing all those nights. Buck closes his eyes, too close to the edge to keep his focus, one hand on his cock and the other clutching the sheet above his head. 

He jolts up when Eddie presses a kiss on his neck. “Come for me Buck,” Eddie says with the deepest voice Buck’s ever heard from him, and the touch is enough to make him come, body shaking and mouth cursing. Buck takes in the waves of pleasure, warmth filling his body and mind, as he tries to catch his breath.

Everything slows down after that, and suddenly the shame takes over. What. The. Fuck. Just happened? Why did he do that? If he hides long enough can it goes away?

He’s panting, eyes closed and hidden in his hand, rubbing at his face like it’s gonna make the moment disappear. 

“Fuck.” Buck lets go of his cock, trying to pull his pants back up, no matter how messy it’s gonna end up. 

“You look so good when you come,” Eddie whispers, hand cupping Buck’s face before letting himself fall back on the bed beside Buck. 

Buck takes comfort in the touch of Eddie’s fingers on his face, on the sweet tone of his voice, trying not to panic about what they just did. What _he_ just did. He knows a line has been crossed, he just has no idea where they can go from there, just knows that Eddie’s fingers feel nice on his skin.

He turns his head towards Eddie, who’s looking at him and smiling. He doesn’t look embarrassed. Or worried. He looks… in awe. Like he’s just witnessed a miracle. Happy. Maybe Buck should feel happy too, considering that was one of the best orgasm he’s ever had and the man in his bed gives no sign of wanting to leave.

Eddie leans in, his hand pulling Buck’s face towards him until they’re close enough for him to press his mouth against Buck’s lips. Something unclenches in Buck’s chest, the worries fading as he starts kissing back, turning so they’re chest to chest, Eddie’s hand now on his hip, pressing closer.

They pull away panting; There’s no going back to regular friendship now, and Buck starts to see that maybe it’s for the best.

“I’m gonna need a shower,” he says, letting go of Eddie’s embrace and sitting up on the edge of the bed. He looks back at Eddie and stands up, heading for the bathroom. “Wanna watch that too?” he says, grinning.

Eddie can’t see the grin but he doesn’t waste time before joining Buck. There’s gonna be some talking needed, defining the new status of their relationship. But for now it’s mostly about what two can or can’t do while sharing a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it :)  
> Like always, kudos are love and comments are treasures ♥


End file.
